100 Themes for the Teen Titans!
by Techno Skittles
Summary: I'm doing the 100 themes challenge for Teen Titans. Couples will vary, but I'm probably going to stick to BBxRae and RobxStar.


**Author's Note: **

**This is my first entry for the 100 Themes Challenge for Teen Titans. I must warn you, not everything's going to be BBxRae. Then again, some of you won't mind that now, will you? Oh well. Either way, this one if for all of the Titans. I will not put their names above their paragraphs, because you'll be able to guess them. **

* * *

**Eyes**

I am different, this I understand. I can not help it, I'm not like others. It's not something I will ever be able to change no matter how badly I wish I could. It was something I was born into, something that shall stay with me to my grave.

I never wanted to be what I am. No one would. If I could have prevented this, even if it had cost me my life, I would've.

But others do not seem to think so. They look at me strangely like I don't deserve to even be on the same planet. My heritage was leaked out into the city and now people avoid me at all costs. It pains me to go outside, so now I don't even bother. I've become more introverted than I thought was ever possible.

The Boy Wonder. Sidekick to Batman.

That's all these people ever look at me as. It's infuriating. My past life is long gone, left back in Gotham City. It was left there for a reason.

At Gotham, I was only recognized as a helper. Only remembered because of the "big guy". I was never important enough to properly praised. Never independent enough to stand alone. I was always just a sidekick, never a hero.

This is why I left. To get a new start. Different city, different people, different identity. A new me. One who wouldn't just be an accessory.

But even here, I'm still never independent. No one can forget my past and always label me as the sidekick, even when now I'm a leader. It's not fair. I'll never be separated from the Dark Knight, wherever I go.

I'm not like regular people. I'm human; I was born a human, too. But something happened to me. A tragic accident which changed my life forever.

Now, I have mechanical limbs. Mechanical parts. I'm not a full human. At least not on the outside. That's all people see though. To them, I'll never be human.

I'll never be like them again.

I'm a freak. Everyone thinks so, even I do sometimes. It can't be denied though. I am freaky, freaky am I.

One look at me and people scrunch up their faces in disgust. Like I'm the monster instead of the hero.

But if only they had seen me before this had happened to me. If only they could've seen my _tan_ skin and my _blond_ hair. My regular ears and teeth. Would they have scrunched up their faces in disgust then? Or would they treat me normally, like I was one of them?

Truth is, I'm not one of them. But I'm not a freak either. I guess I don't really have a category. I don't really fit in anywhere.

Humans associate me when green skinned, televised Martians from outer space. They never believe that someone like me could be from another planet, especially one they have never heard of.

Other people panic when they see me. The stereotypes have sunk into their minds and they only think I am here to invade the planet.

I do not see why I am thought of so differently. I look normal for the most part. Why must they cringe once they get a glimpse of me?

I am only here to help. I care about this planet and its inhabitants. Why can they not see this as well? Are their minds too clouded with fear that they cannot see past to my real intentions? Why must I be shunned for silly Hollywood beliefs?

Why must the world see me as an outsider?

**Free us from the judgmental eyes of these ignorant people and help them to understand to look beyond what they see physically and to reach inside and find what really matters.**

* * *

**Author's Comments:**

**Yeah, it was maybe a smidge more deep than I intended. ^^; Also sorry that Starfire's was really OOC for the most part. But. . .actually I don't know what happened. I just started typing and when I was done with hers, it was exactly how you see it now. I don't plan on changing it. **

**For those of you who didn't catch it, the ending in bold is ALL of them speaking. **

**Okay, I'll admit it. "Look beyond what they see" was totally snatched from Lion King 1 ½ XD I'm so bad. But the rest of it is 100% mine (eh, the words and ideas, not the actual charas).**

**So I guess that brings me to my disclaimer. Since I don't feel like doing it, Ember will!**

**Ember: That's Emb3r to you!**

**Me: *blinks* Okaaaay. Just do the disclaimer.**

**Ember: I don't want to!**

**Me: *face palm* Then I'll get someone else to do it.**

**Ember: NOOOOOO! You can't replace me!**

**Me: Yeah, you're one-of-a-kind, Ember.**

**Ember: Emb3r. =_=**

**Me: Whatever.**

**Ember: What were we talking about again?**

**Me: Um. . .**

**Jordan: DISCLAIMER!**

**Me: Oh, right. Ember?**

**Ember: Emb3r! =_=**

**Jordan: For Christ's sake, Ashleigh (a.k.a. Techno Skittles) DOES NOT own Teen Titans, Cartoon Network, Boomerang, Warner Bros., Disney, or Lion King 1 ½ **

**Me: ;_; Rub it in why don't you?**

**Jordan: Happy to serve. *salute***

**Me: =_= You're mocking me.**

**Jordan: :) Yeah. **


End file.
